The Guest KanatoxReader
by Yesterday.Beta
Summary: Kanato is temporarily kicked out of his home, because Shu finds him highly annoying. Finding no other place to go, he sneaks into your apartment in the middle of the night and crashes on your couch. What will you do? The real question is, what will he do? LEMON IN FURTHER CHAPTERS KanatoxReader L


**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic on here, so i'm a newbie. I'll probably regret this one once I get more into this website, so uh, yeah.**

 **Call me L. (Im not really L)**

 **That's all!**

December 2nd, 2015

KANATOS POV

I walked down the old, rotten street in this dumb town, The people stink, the cars aren't new. Hobos sit on the sidewalk like they live there. (I think they do).

Shu kicked me out for a while, he said I was "annoying the shit out of him". I don't get it, though. All I was doing was doing was dancing around, whispering to teddy, you know. Normal things.

With Teddy in my hands, i walked into a huge building called an apartment complex.

I came to find out that you had to pay a lot of money to live in one of the apartments, money that i don't have, so I decided to wander around. The place was pretty nice, it had white walls, windows that were spotless, and roses in the flower pots. I picked one of the roses up and took it with me. It was red. The color of blood.

I had just passed room number 201 when i noticed the room beside it, room 202, had a door cracked open slighty, so i peeked inside and giggled. There was nobody inside! I opened it all the way and looked around at the girly room. It had a small kitchen with a sink full of dishes, the pillows on the couch were pink, some girls clothes were sprawled out all over the floor, looking as if they'd been just thrown there.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I wasn't really that tired, (I think), but a nap seemed nice to pass time. I jumped onto the couch and curled into a ball, hugging teddy tight, then drifted off to sleep.

YOUR POV

You just got home from a long day at your boring work. You work at Mcdonalds, taking orders and collecting money. It was about 7 PM already, and you were ready to take a shower and go to bed.

You opened your door, remembering you accidently left it unlocked this morning. Then you saw the body on the couch.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE YOU PER-"

You stopped mid-sentence, realizing it was only a teen, a cute one in fact. He was holding a brown teddy bear with an eyepatch, and the boy's clothes were kinda fancy-like. "H-Hey!" You stuttered, then shook him a bit. He opened one purple eye and stared at you for a moment, then opened the other one. "Hm.. Let me sleep." He sounded annoyed and tired. You gritted your teeth. "No, I will not let you sleep. Get out of my house."

"It's an apartment, dummy." He replied in a childish manner. He held the teddy bear tighter and sat up. You sighed. "And just what do you think you're doing in my apartment then?!" You asked, annoyed. He shrugged. "I'm sleeping, what does it look like? And why are you angry at me, you just met me. You should be nice to people you first meet." He frowned and remained seated. You tugged on his arm.

"Get up and get out. Now. Or, I'll call the cops." You threatened. He instantly started to bawl, sobbing into his hands.

"NOOOO! DON'T CALL THE COPS ON ME, I DUN WANNA GOO!" He whined, looking like a child. You softened and patted his back. "Hey, hey! Calm down, I won't call them! Sheesh.. Just go home!"

He shook his head. "I can't go home, my brother wont let me. He said i'm annoying." He stopped crying, but still wore a sad expression.

You sighed again."Then call your mom or something, I don't know."

He shook his head. "I uh.. don't have one." He said, but not sadly. He said it almost like he was trying to hide something, but you went along with it.

You felt kinda bad, since you didn't have a mom either. You patted his head. "It's okay.. I don't have one either. I guess.. uh.. you can stay here, with me, for a while. Um.."

He smirked and nodded. "Yeah. I can." You had the feeling he was up to something, so you decided to be on high alert. He didn't seem like a bad person, he seemed innocent. But people change..


End file.
